The Crystal Lily
by Kira Trinity
Summary: I rather liked how this chapter turned out. Yea yea...i know,....don't kill me...i know that it isn't the sequel thing to "Water Lily Lake Love" but..i figured it would be too confusing to do after I introduced her with this series first. The lovely roma


The Crystal Lily  
  
  
*~Author's Note~*  
Ok....firstly...Tammy is NOT I repeat NOT a Mary-Sue! Just let me get through the whole thing before you decide k? kay! Enjoy and please review or I'll think that I'm a worthless piece of crap that is not worthy to write stories. I'm bashing myself...not good...oh well! ^_~ Ok...I just HAD to incorporate my old lavender hippo! I miss Lavender::sniff:: (my purple hippo that played "my sunshine"   
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling except for the few that I create.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It's just fair! Tamara blinked back tears hugging her fluffy, light blue pillow as if it was an anchor from flying apart into a million pieces. Angrily she swatted at her raven hair that flayed across her face and frowning, looked out the open window at the chirping birds. How can they be so happy when I am so miserable? She thought scornfully.  
  
Tammy was lying on her large, four-poster bed on her stomach staring aimlessly at the light purple surrounding walls and the snug chair in the corner by the window and her menagerie of stuff animals near her bed, mostly of teddy bears but her favourite of all her stuffed animals was her lavender hippo named, of course, Lavender, that played 'My Little Sunshine' when she was 5 and was sad.  
  
She hadn't played to music except when she was unhappy but today she reached over and grabbed the hippo and wound it up letting the soft music float about the room making a soothing atmosphere. Tammy closed her deep, blue eyes for a moment pretending that it was a year ago with all her friends at Blue Bat Academy in Canada instead of her new Britain home being forced to pack her last minute items to go to her new school. Trying to draw comfort from the surroundings of her school, she flipped on to her back to stare vacantly at the ceiling wishing with all her might that things were different and that she was anyone else but Tamara Elizabeth Trinity.  
  
Suddenly, she heard someone quietly knocking at her door. Tamara didn't respond but continued to stare at the ceiling, acting as if nothing happened. Hearing no response, Mrs. Cynthia Trinity entered the room cautiously sitting on the edge of the bed. Tammy abruptly faced the opposite way, refusing to let her mother see her tear-stained face and refused to utter a single syllable to her. Mrs. Trinity sighed sadly.  
  
"Tammy? Listen to me. I know it must be very hard for you." No response. "You know why your father and I are sending you to Hogwarts right? Because it's the safest place for you to be! You know what the prophecy is and your father and I have been taking it quite lightly for years but now......after what happened to......you know, we have to take precautions! We want to keep you safe. We just...we just don't want you hurt."  
  
Tamara whipped around, angry tears streaked down her cheeks, her face red and scrunched up in paining expression. "You don't want to see me hurt????? YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE ME HURT????? LOOK at me mother!! I am already hurting!!!" She flailed her arms around in exasperation. "I could die! I almost did! And the stupid prophecy that was the end of grandmother and her mother!!! It is NOTHING compared to my own destiny! They both died!!! What about me huh? How am I suppose to go to school with this...this......BLASPHEMOUS prophecy hanging over me?" She paused, breathing wretchedly through tears and swiped at the tears furiously. "It's SO unjust!!! True, I'll be safe at Hogwarts, but for how long? How long will it take for him to find me an kill me?"  
  
Cynthia grabbed the flying arms of the enraged girl and quietened her with difficulty and brushed back her own blackish-red hair staring in to the livid, blazing, usually calm, blue eyes of Tammy. "Don't you dare think like that or talk like that Tamara Elizabeth Trinity," she said harshly, "Never ever give up on your life! Fight for it!" In a much softer tone she said, "You're not going to die until you're an old woman, warm in your bed." Tammy smiled, remembering her favourite line in the movie 'Titanic.' She quickly resumed her pained expression.   
  
"I'm only fourteen years old mum. I've barely lived. How do you know that I'll live?" She inquired sorrowfully and collapsed in to her mother's arms sobbing softly.  
  
Mrs. Trinity said nothing for a while and just stroked her scared daughter's hair. "Well, I don't know for SURE I suppose. But something in my heart tells me that you'll end up fine. You don't have to pretend like nothing is going to happen. The battle will definitely happen but I know for a fact that you'll survive. They will teach you all sorts of magical defences and curses at Hogwarts and you'll have your Kulama to look after you and you'll make so many nice friends I'm sure."  
  
"Friends," Tammy muttered, "The one friend I need most in the world is gone from my life forever," she choked.   
  
"Be yourself honey. Like you always are. Happy. You won't die. You won't even get a scratch!" Cynthia wasn't so sure herself but she knew that Tammy would have a wonderful time at Hogwarts, she knew she had a fantastic time when she went herself.  
  
"I will try but I'm not promising anything," Tammy sighed. "I have a few hours to get back to the old me anyways."  
  
"And don't hate it there just to try and rebel me and your father. You always do that and it's getting tiring."  
  
"It's your family genes mother. Not my fault," Tammy said impatiently.  
  
"And watch that patience Little Miss," Cynthia said smiling. "That impatience of yours will get you in to major havoc one of these days."  
  
"I know, I know," Tamara said rolling her eyes. "So you tell me that everyday. No wait, you don't tell me you just nag me to death. Yeesh!"  
  
Teasingly, Cynthia narrowed her eyes, smiling and retorted, "You're so stubborn that you don't listen to a word I say anyways so........." Before Tamara could even think of a comeback, her black-haired father popped his head in the room, his mischievous hazel eyes peered at the two curiously.  
  
"So, what're you two lovely women talking about?" he asked swaggering over.  
  
"Stuff," Cynthia said shrugging.  
  
"Ah," he replied, "How......um...interesting. Anyways, I think you should be leaving now Tammy, you're already late for school. You don't want to make a bad impression do you?"  
  
Tammy groaned and dragged herself off her bed. "Okay, okay, okay!  
  
Cynthia looked apologetic, "I'm sorry we can't accompany you to your first day honey."  
  
"Yea kiddo," her father said ruffling her hair, "We'll miss you terribly."  
  
"No problem parental units," Tammy said, bouncing out of the room cheerfully, slowly returning to her usual chirpy persona. "C'est la vie eh?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What a long ride back to the ol' homestead Harry thought to himself serenely. Ron and Hermione had gone to get some pumpkin juice to drink while they waited for the ceremonies to start. The ceremonies had started later then planned but that didn't bother Harry at all seeing that he had all the cauldron cakes he could possibly eat on the Hogwarts Express. I can't believe I'm fifteen already!  
  
Harry sighed. It felt so good to be back at Hogwarts again. He took a little walk through the familiar corridors of the old castle till he reached the entrance. He had about 30 minutes still before the sorting ceremony and the feat began and already the sky was dark and full of bright, glowing stars. Harry flopped down on a rock outside staring at a particularly bright star that at the moment was getting bigger and rounder until it looked the size of a table. Harry gapped in surprise and wondered if he should call for help, but all he could do was stare up in wonder as the 'star' seemed to get so close that Harry thought he could reach out and, "AAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" He touched something very hard and solid and screamed. Harry scrambled backwards trying to get out of the way.  
  
"What's wrong?" A girl appeared over the side of what seemed to be a large, glowing Frisbee only much larger and it was floating about a foot off the ground. Harry's hand clutched his heaving chest trying to still his heart from his fright.  
  
"Err...........you just gave me a scare is all," Harry barely squeaked. He looked closely at what the girl floated on and on the side it said in gold letters, 'MOONBEAMER.'  
  
Reading the look of obvious confusion on his face, without skipping a beat she said, "Oh, this is a Moonbeamer. It's like a mix between a broomstick and a flying carpet only it's more comfortable. I sort of missed the Hogwarts Express," she said sheepishly. "So, what's your name by the way? my name is Tamara Elizabeth Trinity. Or rather Tammy Beth as my friends call me," she rambled extending her hand towards Harry.  
  
Surprised at the strong introduction, Harry paused for a minute thinking then mumbled grasping her hand, "Harry Potter." He waited for Tamara to do a double take like everyone usually did when they hear his name but none came. She just stood there looking up at the stars. He couldn't really see her in the dark and Harry was beginning to feel nervous standing out there in the dark with a girl he didn't know at all. "H-h-how about we go inside? The feast is going to start in 20 minutes or so and it's a bit cold out here."  
  
Tamara hopped off the Moonbeamer gracefully and left her trunk with pictures from all over the world pasted all over it, a broomstick, and a basket. "Sure! It is a bit cold isn't it?" Tamara said cheerfully pulling her things off the Moonbeamer. After she got all her luggage down, Tamara lightly touched the devise and it shrank until it was a little bigger then a button and carefully tucked it in to her pocket.  
  
Wordlessly, Harry picked up her trunk with difficulty and led Tamara into the well-lit halls of Hogwarts. He dusted off his robes and thought that this she was just a lost first year that came a little late but when he looked up he saw that Tamara was no first year. She seemed to be the same age as him. She was beautiful in Harry's opinion. She looked European and had long, thick, straight, oriental black hair cascading down about three inches above her waist, deep, intense blue eyes that were as bright as stars with long black lashes, very rosy cheeks and scarlet red lips. Tamara was not dressed in robes but in muggle clothes. A tight, black tee shirt with jeans with a butterfly clip holding back the front of her hair that looked a bit ruffled at the minute.  
  
Harry shook his head a little trying to come out of a trance, realizing that he was staring at Tammy who was looking at him with concern.  
  
"S-s-so what year are you in? First?" Harry mumbled trying to cover up his embarrassment.  
  
"Oh no! I am a transfer student from Blue Bat Academy in Quebec, Canada. I'm in my fifth year."  
  
Canada? Where is Canada? Harry thought dazed. I thought she was from Paris judging by her accent yet she has a different kind of accent mixed in there too. Even with her two different accents, neither of them matches what she looks like. She has an oriental look to her. How strange yet rather interesting.  
  
  
"You look confused Harry. Do you not know where Canada is? Well anyways," she said not waiting for Harry to answer, "Canada is a English/French speaking country but in Quebec you mostly talk French but I was born in Britain and I stayed then I moved to Ontario then I moved to Quebec and I just recently moved back here to Britain."  
  
Before Harry could ask this mysterious girl anymore questions about Quebec or anything else, he heard someone calling his name from behind him. He turned around to see Hermione holding a disgruntled looking Crookshanks in her arms and Ron beside her with two glasses of pumpkin juice in his hands and he was staring at Tamara with his mouth wide open.  
  
Harry looked back at Tamara to introduce her to them but she had dropped her broomstick and basket with a clatter and stared back at Ron with a look of amazement in her bright eyes and she had a huge smile on her face and cried out, "TUFTY!!!!!!! Is that really you???"  
  
Ron's mouth somehow managed to grow wider and he had now dropped the glasses of pumpkin juice and it shattered in the silence. Tamara proceeded to run over to Ron and threw her arms around his neck almost knocking his over. Hermione sniffed angrily and glared at Tamara while Ron still looked surprised and blushed redder then his hair.  
  
There must have been a mistake somewhere because she called Ron 'Tufty.' He walked over to where they stood and timidly said, "This isn't Tufty, Tamara. This is my friend Ron."  
  
"Tamara??? Tammy???? RAVENLOCKS!!???!!??!?!?" Ron practically screamed and his eyes grew wide and looked at Tammy who finally let him go. "It can't be!!! I don't recognize you at all!!" His flushed face had now started to turn back to its normal colour.  
  
"It's me alright! I can't believe it's you either! How long has it been? Six years last Christmas? The last time I saw you was Christmas 1994." Tammy's face was rosier then possible and she was out of breath.  
  
Harry and Hermione both were equally confused and looked from Ron to Tamara as they gibbered endlessly about the 'old times.' They were both laughing their heads off, something about Percy, Filibuster Fireworks, and his pants. Hermione looked miffed at how happy Ron looked to see his old friend and couldn't bear to hear them reminisce any longer.  
  
"So you know her Ron?"  
  
"No Hermione, she's a complete stranger. We've just met," Ron said sarcastically then added, "We've only known each other from birth." He started to clean up the broken shards of glass and the sticky juice.  
  
"Don't bother Tufty. I'll do it," and as Tammy spoke, she flickered her finger at the mess and it disappeared leaving the floor gleaming once again. "Yes actually we do know each other but I never guessed that Ron attended Hogwarts. Is Gin, Freddie and Georgia here too?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yea they are. Ginny is in her fourth year and Fred and George are in their seventh and final year," said Ron, fumbling around picking up her luggage. "Oh, did you bring Scarlet with you Tams?" Ron asked nodding towards the fallen basket.  
  
Crookshanks leapt from Hermione's arms and prowled around the basket, sniffing it and meowing as if inquiring as to what was in the mysterious package.  
  
"Nope. I didn't know if phoenixes were allowed to be kept as pets in this school so I left her at home and brought Tibby." Tamara suddenly whipped open the basket and carefully pulled out a tiny, tabby, black and grey kitten.  
  
Despite herself, Hermione pet Tibby. "Awwwwww! She's so adorable!"  
  
"I've had her since I was two!"  
  
"But wouldn't that mean she is twelve? How old is Tibby anyways? She is still a kitten," Hermione scoffed. She couldn't help asking. If Hermione thought something was wrong, she'd argue her case until she won it. Just like their fourth year when Hermione tried to liberate the already satisfied house elves that she still says are bewitched. Ron frowned at Hermione for trying to make Tammy annoyed.  
  
However, Tammy didn't look offended or taken aback at all. In fact, she took Hermione's scorned curiosity as a compliment and answered ready and cheerful, but she looked a little surprised that the answer wasn't obvious already. Unlike Harry and Hermione, Ron didn't look perplexed in the slightest. Harry's own head was spinning and looked at his wristwatch. It was now ten minutes to the sorting ceremony and the feast.   
  
"I guess you don't have a Kaliff's Kitten Emporium?"  
  
"A what?" Harry sputtered.  
  
Hermione for once didn't jump to answer the question but continued to look dazed.  
  
"A magical kitten emporium is what we Canadians had instead of your Eelops Owl Emporium. Tibby has magical powers. All of the kittens in there have different powers. Tibby can deliver my letters by foot or she a little kind of golden bubble forms around her and transports her where she is needed and she will remain a kitten till it's her time to leave." Tamara said all this without pausing once and sounded a bit like Hermione without the air of a know-it-all. "See?" she said nodding towards Ron and Tibby who were playing, "She remembers Ron and I left Britain when I was eight." Tibby was know rubbing against Ron's leg and pranced over to Crookshanks who was eyeing her with suspicion but looked like he enjoyed watching g the energetic kitten tug on his ears playfully.  
  
Harry and Hermione were speechless but Harry finally managed to find his voice.  
  
"Wow! Well, any friend of Ron's is a friend of mine. Right Hermione?" Harry nudged Hermione who folded her arms and nodded sullenly. Ron beamed at Harry gratefully.  
  
From around the corner Harry saw Professor McGonagall come striding towards them looking happier then Harry had ever seen his solemn professor. She had on emerald green robes, wore the same square spectacles and had her black hair up in a tight bun as usual but it was clear that she didn't look as strict as normal. She had on a wide smile on her face and her eyes were bright and sparkling.  
  
"Ahhhh! Miss Trinity! Tammy! How absolutely marvellous to see you!" She swept and equally happy looking Tamara in to a tight hug when she became aware that Harry, Hermione and Ron were staring bewildered that Professor McGonagall would show such emotion. She quickly donned her strict, don't-cross-me look again. "Well? What are you lot staring at? Move along Miss Granger, Potter, Weasley. I do believe the Sorting has begun. I will take care of Tamara from here thank you." She pointed her wand at Tamara's belongings and it disappeared along with Tibby.  
  
Harry was bursting with questions but hurried along in his green dress robes with Hermione and Ron towards the Great Hall. They collapsed into their seats at the Gryffindor table, gasping for breath. Harry had seen Tamara walking alongside Professor McGonagall before he had left and they were talking loudly and laughing. They headed the opposite way apparently towards her office. He turned to look at Hermione who no longer looked as disgruntled as Crookshanks had seemed at first and Ron's eyes were darting all over the room probably for a glimpse of Tamara.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With Professor McGonagall's arm around her shoulders, Tammy was steered in to her office, which was lit brightly with torches.  
  
"Well Tammy. I hope Potter didn't say anything embarrassing that would make you want to leave already has he?" Professor McGonagall's voice brought Tamara back to her senses for she was still amazed that part of her second family was there at Hogwarts, the Weasleys.  
  
"Oh no Kulama! Harry has been very hospitable to me. I had no idea Ron and the rest of the Weasleys would be attending Hogwarts. I can tell you, I was quite surprised they did."  
  
Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "And why is that? Is it a problem that they do?" She said as she gracefully sat in her desk chair gesturing for Tammy to sit down on the chair in front of her.  
  
Sitting down Tammy said, "Oh no! Not at all! I've known them from birth! I'm glad to see them. They are like my second family."  
"Ah," Professor McGonagall mused. "Speaking of family, how are Cynthia and Edward? I haven't seen them for quite awhile now though I just visited a few months ago in July for...." she trailed off remembering the painful reason of the visit.  
  
Tammy felt her eyes prickle with tears remembering also the hurtful event that happened which was   
part of the reason she was sent to Hogwarts in the first place to learn. Professor McGonagall came over to Tammy and hugged her.  
  
"It must be a very difficult time. Losing two people that you loved in a very short time"  
  
Tammy wordlessly hugged her Kulama back and pushed back the tears she felt in her eyes. "It is. But at least I still have you, mother and father."  
  
"Yes you do and you will be safe here at Hogwarts. I promise I will keep you as safe as I possibly can sweetie," whispered the teary- eyed professor. "We'll talk later. You'd better get ready for your own sorting. Remember, this weekend I am taking you to Hogsmeade."  
  
"Okay." Tamara smiled, shaking off the sad feeling and went to change and followed Professor McGonagall towards the Great Hall.  
  
I can't wait to see George, Ginny and.............Fred.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They reached the Great Hall just after the Sorting Hat finished the song of sorting. Harry hardly paid attention as Baskinsohn; Alexia got sorted in to Ravenclaw. Harry saw his crush, Cho Chang, cheering for Alexia as she joined her table. He usually felt a little jolt in his stomach when he saw her but he was still dazed after meeting Ron's cheerful, upbeat friend. He wondered where Tamara was at that moment let alone what house she would be in. Ginny, Fred and George were joking around across the table from himself and he wondered if they would remember their childhood companion at all. Harry pondered everything he'd heard in the past half hour. The Moonbeamer, Tibby, Kaliff's Kitten Emporium, Canada and for the first time wondered how Tammy did magic without her wand. He didn't have much time to fret about that because Professor Dumbledore stood up, his long, silvery beard touched the ground; his blue eyes behind his specials twinkled as usual when Hogwarts admitted new students every year.  
  
"Yes, yes, good," Professor Dumbledore said, "Now, first things first. I have two bits of good news. We have received a new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Enid Rose," he said gesturing to a lady to the right of him at the head table. Professor Rose stood up as she was mentioned and nodded gracefully as the warm applause died down.  
  
Professor Rose had long, slightly curly, reddish, brown hair and lively brown eyes. She looked young and shy but and excited smile was on her lips and mischievous look danced on her face. Her build was petit but strong looking and was tall. She sat back down, her cheeks red from attention.  
  
Harry heard some Slytherins including Draco Malfoy scoff at the idea of having a female Dark Arts teacher. He saw Hermione frown at Draco and Ron who were watching Professor Rose with increasing interest and Harry then turned back to look at the rest of the people at his table. Seamus was holding his stomach looking at his golden plate as if willing it to fill up with food, Dean was whispering Katie bell about some Quidditch tactics and Fred and George were trying to convince and apprehensive looking Neville to eat some of their Canary Creams just before the feast began while Ginny sat beside Neville giving him a sympathetic look.   
  
Dumbledore paused for the murmuring to subside and cleared his throat. He glanced at Professor McGonagall who entered the hall and looked composed but absolutely excited.  
  
"Secondly, we have a new transfer student from Blue Bat Academy."  
  
At that statement, Professor McGonagall ushered Tammy, who had changed into a periwinkle blue dress robe that matched her eyes. She had brushed her hair but still displayed the ornamental butterfly clip in her hair and her eyes seemed even brighter then it had in the halls. Harry noted that while Tamara made her way to the sorting hat, everyone in the Great Hall seemed transfixed with her, especially the boys.  
  
Dumbledore continued. "Her name is Tamara Elizabeth Trinity and I hope you will all make her feel at home here at Hogwarts."  
  
Fred and George who were both holding Canary Creams still, dropped them abruptly as Ron had dropped the juice when he saw Tamara. The three Weasleys, not including Ron, jumped at the mention of Tammy's name and Fred leapt up startled, scraping his chair loudly, his eyes wide and his faced flushed. George was clutching a Canary Cream so tightly it smeared all over his robes but he didn't even seem to notice and wore the same look that Fred had. Ginny let out a small strangled cry and took hold of Ron's arm tightly as Ron beamed knowingly looking smug. Tamara was grinning from ear to ear as she put on the Sorting Hat. Harry found himself holding his breath hoping that she got in to Gryffindor. The hall was so quiet that it made Harry squirm waiting for the hat to call out Tammy's house.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!!" The voice of the Sorting Hat rang out in the unusual silence. The Gryffindor table were all clapping very loudly as Tammy paused while Professor McGonagall pulled her in to a swift hug and then made her way over, red in the face, to where the Gryffindors sat. Harry saw that some of the students from the other houses looked disappointed but some of the boys still sat staring at Tamara like she was a veela. Ginny was now jumping up and down squealing in excitement and threw her arms around Tammy's neck practically choking her.   
  
"TAMS!!!!!!" Fred cried out joyfully and after Ginny had calmed down a bit hugged Tamara tightly, swinging her around in circles.   
  
George was grinning mischievously. "The Mistress of Mischief has returned," and hugged her too.  
  
Tammy giggled and collapsed into and empty chair between George and Fred. Quickly, Ron and Ginny rushed over as well. "I missed you guys SO much!" All five of them then started to talk rapidly. Some of the other Gryffindors, like Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil, tried to get through the four Weasleys to see what the fuss was about and to introduce themselves to Tamara, but they had formed a tight knot around her, refusing to let anyone else talk to her until they finished. All of the rest of the houses started conversing loudly and excitedly. Harry was sitting down next to a furious looking Hermione and sighed contentedly though still extremely hungry. The professors tried to bring peace and quieten the students without yelling.  
  
Dumbledore spoke loudly to be heard over the noise that started to settle down. "Yes, we are all pleased to have Tamara here with us..."  
  
"Not everyone," Hermione muttered so softly that only Harry heard.  
  
He continued, "Seeing that we don't receive many transfer students. I see already that she knows a few students here," his eyes flickering to the four red heads who were still whispering madly. "Qudditch will be on again this year." Whispers of ecstasy started. Harry was glad that the sport that he excelled was on again and that the Tri-wizard tournament wasn't on like the year before. "I am positive that everyone will be respectable to Professor Rose and Miss. Trinity, and now without further ado," Dumbledore raised his wand and delicious-looking food appeared on the gleaming, golden platters.  
  
Scattering noises filled the hall as everyone scrambled to pile as much of the roast beef, potatoes, chicken and other delectable looking food on their plates as fast as they could. Some of them had given up trying to talk to Tamara for the time being because Fred and George seemed to be interesting her with their invention because at that time, Neville accidentally ate some of the Canary Cream and grew feathers all over. Tammy's laughter sounded musical above all the voices as she took a small sip from her goblet. Ginny was staring at Tamara with awe as she inadvertently missed her mouth with her fork. Seamus was shovelling in the food as fast as he could with a napkin tucked underneath his neck while Dean was walloping him hard on the back to stop him from choking. Hermione was trying fiercely to engage Ron in to telling her more about "that strange girl" as she referred to her but he was too busy asking Tamara Quidditch questions. After everyone had their fill of food, the remnants of the food disappeared and the dessert and the desserts appeared. Harry was full already but he took a little bit of everything, including the ice cream treacle pudding, Jell-O, cake, pies and other desserts.  
  
Hermione was eating some apple pie sullenly and was glaring at Tamara and all the clamour everyone was making over her. Her eyes were reduced to slits and her eyebrows etched into a thoughtful frown.  
  
"Um....Hermione?" Harry was reluctant to ask Hermione anything when she looked like that but he was curious to know why she was angry.  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
He shrank at her tone of voice, "Uh, you seem to dislike Tamara already." Dislike was an understatement. "Did she do something terrible to you or something?" The words came out shaky and uncertain and he felt himself quail under the coldness of the stare Hermione set upon him. He pushed his wild, jet-black hair away from his eyes and looked at his lap, unable to return the stare and waited for her answer. She had been acting weird since the year before. She always looked positively irate when she saw Fleur Delacour, a girl from Beauxbatons Academy who visited the year before and participated in the tournament, and when Ron blushed beet red when Fleur pecked Ron on the cheek.  
  
"No she didn't' t do anything to me," Hermione answered curtly. "I just think there is something add about her."  
  
"She doesn't look odd to me," Harry replied without thinking dreamily but then bit his tongue not looking at Hermione.  
  
Looking even more furious, she continued her reason in a hushed whisper. "Maybe I'm just over-reacting. I'm just being cautious, on my guard with You-Know-Who gaining power."  
  
Harry couldn't hold back a small laugh, "So you think she's working for Voldemort? She's just from another school. What is it called again?"  
  
"Blue Bat Academy," Hermione said as-a-matter-of-factly. It's a very old Canadian school of witchcraft and wizardry. It's surrounded by an all magic community so naturally no muggles can find their way there and it's a large castle like Hogwarts but no where as safe as here but it is considered to be a school that produces the most learned students," she finished sounding much more like the Hermione Granger he knew.  
  
Harry was racking his brain trying to think of some way to turn the subject of Hermione's negativity towards Tammy away. "So I bet you're pretty excited about being made a prefect huh?"  
  
Hermione's eyes shone brightly. "You'd better believe it! I can't wait till I get to led all the new first year Gryffindors upstairs!"  
  
Feeling warm and satisfied, as the scraps of the dessert vanished from their plates, Harry started up towards the Gryffindor tower, tearing Ron away from the Great Hall as Hermione gathered the first years to lead them up to their rooms bad to tell them the password so the portrait of the Fat Lady would give them admittance.  
  
"So what do you think of her?" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
"Who? Tamara?" Harry asked walking up the long, marble staircase.  
  
"No, the Queen of England," Ron said sarcastically," Call her Tammy, she likes being called that better!"  
  
"She's nice," Harry responded, ignoring Ron's comment. "I don't really know her but she seems nice enough. She's pretty too," Harry added blushing slightly.  
  
"I TRICKED YOU!!!!!!" Someone grabbed Harry's shoulders playfully from behind. Tammy bounced in front of Ron and Harry, her cheeks still rosy, her eyes twinkling and she playfully punched Ron in the arm. "Ha ha, I bet you thought I had no idea who you were when you told me your name." She chuckled amused again when Fred and George ambled in beside her out of an empty classroom. Harry blushed deeper in embarrassment. He did actually think that she didn't hear his name before because he was so used to people making a big deal over him and his scar and was happy that at least one person didn't fuss over him. "Holy crap I'm hyper!!!"  
  
"C'mon Tams," George said smirking mysteriously.  
  
"Yea, you promised you'd show us 'The Book' as soon as possible. Fred said 'The Book' like is was something precious and holy.  
  
"And I will," Tammy said giggling. "As soon as I get it from my room."  
  
"Well in that case..." Fred said taking his hands out of his pockets and looked at George. They both picked Tamara up by her arms and started to whisk her away towards the Gryffindor Tower, Tamara laughing loudly, kicking her feet in the air as they turned the corner and out of sight. Ron sniggered slightly.  
  
"Whatever they are talking about I bet its trouble," Ron said knowingly. "She always did have a taste for mischief and a knack for yanking anyone out of gloom. Even as a baby we heard stories about how adventurous she was," his eyes glazed over and gave a small chuckle," When we were younger, she always did something out of the ordinary, something that you least expected in the best times, whether we were mad, sad, or depressed. Tams would make all sorts of trouble but not get into any trouble at all with her large innocent eyes and she invented the most ingenious things that she made sure never hurt anyone. Never a dull moment with her around. Ahhh I remember the old days when we kids would run around without a care in the world while our mothers drank iced tea and our father barbequed. Ya' know, she gets her wild streak from her grandmother."  
  
"So you met Tammy when you were toddlers huh?"  
  
"Forget toddlers," Ron snorted, "She was there when I was born seeing that she is a few months older then me," Ron said proudly, trying to remember the password to get in to the Gryffindor's cozy common room.  
  
Harry didn't want Peeves or the Bloody Baron to come in the middle of the conversation so he quickly gave the Fat Lady the password, (Flying floogles), and when the portrait swung open he hopped in to the familiar, welcoming sight of the cheerful chairs and flaming fire. Ron promptly climbed in through the hole after Harry. Almost all of the younger Gryffindors had already deserted there and had already retreated to their dorms. There were barely a handful of people in the common room except for more of the older students who were chatting by the fire or reading. Fred, George and Tamara among them who were spread out on the floor and seemed absolutely immersed in a large, spotted, yellow-paged book they were pouring over and laughing quietly. Hermione must have went to the girl's fifth year dorm room to sleep already because she was nowhere in sight.  
  
Ron yawned loudly. "I think I'll turn in now."  
  
"'kay! Night guys," Tamara called to them. Fred just waved his hand slightly without looking at them still staring, spellbound, to that old book on the floor.  
  
George stood up and stretched. "Me too. I'm going to hit the sack. Gotta be refreshed to bother people more then usual tomorrow. 'Specially since we now have out 'Mistress of Mischief' here. I have a feeling this year we'll be able to make even more mayhem then usual." George winked at Tammy who laughed and shooed him out.   
  
Harry and Ron stumbled towards the boy's fifth year dorms where their fellow fifth year Gryffindors were already asleep, Neville slightly snoring and Dean mumbling in his sleep, something about a foul. Too tired for words, Harry wordlessly pulled the hangings around his four-poster and snuggled underneath the comforting duvet, waiting for sleep to claim him. Harry heard Ron fumbling around in the dark and Tamara's musical laughter from the common room and a small, barely audible explosion and more laughing. Harry's eyes drooped and began to close. This year would be more interesting then the last for sure and hopefully a whole lot safer. He didn't know how it would be better but somehow he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that it would. Harry yawned. The very last thought in his head before sleep took him over was he wondering: Was there such a thing as a safe year for him?   
To be continued....................=)  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So how'd ya like it? Don't worry, the romance part will be coming in the near future and this chapter took me forever.   
  



End file.
